herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan)
Should Jeffy really be on this wiki? He did and does practically nothing to be considered a hero. This also applies to almost every other SML “hero” on this wiki. Thatgamerfromxbox (talk) 03:45, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, Jeffy has peformed heroic acts. For example, in Jeffy Sneaks Out, he stopped Drawing Jeffy/Play Dough Jeffy from trying to kill people. Another example, in Jeffy's Bad Christmas, he saved Santa Claus from choking, so I think Jeffy should stay on this wiki. If anything, this wiki allows anti-heroes on here. Loveable Cats (talk) 06:14, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Those actions were either indirect or for his own benefit, though. He didn't directly help defeat Drawing Jeffy out of concern for others, he just distinguished himself from Drawing Jeffy only because Mario threatened to ground them. In Jeffy's Bad Christmas, Jeffy only saved Santa from chocking only so that Santa could give him presents. Chris McLean from Total Drama also sometimes does good deeds, but he was deleted from this wiki because he does those only for his own benefit. Jeffy is certainly not a "do-gooder" either.Thatgamerfromxbox (talk) 15:47, February 27, 2018 (UTC) To be honest, saving someone and defeating someone by stopping them from doing something bad are heroic acts. Also, Jeffy is an anti-hero and this wiki allows anti-heroes on here. Loveable Cats (talk) 04:03, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Saving people and stopping people from doing bad things with your own indirect or bad intentions aren’t heroic. Like I said before, Chris McLean does good things at times, like saving his contestants from certain death. However, he was removed from this wiki because he did most of those things for his own benefit, and he’s more of a villain. He only rarely does good things out of his heart. Same with Jeffy. He rarely does good things out of his heart, and performs villainous acts about more than 90% of the time more than good acts. This doesn’t apply only to Jeffy, however, but also to most of the other SML characters. Thatgamerfromxbox (talk) 14:32, March 2, 2018 (UTC) To be honest, Jeffy is an anti-hero. Same with most of the other characters in the SML series and anti-heroes are allowed on this wiki. Loveable Cats (talk) 21:10, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Jeffy has never done anything even anti-heroic. Even if he did, those actions were very minor. He commits way more villainous actions than even anti-heroic actions. There are several villains who have committed heroic (or anti-heroic) actions, such as Chris McLean from Total Drama and Eobard Thawne from The Flash, but they aren’t on this wiki because they’ve committed way more villainous acts. Thus, I think Jeffy should be deleted from this wiki and, if the Villains Wiki accepted SML villains, should be added onto that wiki. Thatgamerfromxbox (talk) 17:15, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Ok, no offense but I don't really think Jeffy is a villain but he can be an antagonist. However, Jeffy is a villain in an SML YTP video called Jeffy the Murderer. He also does good things like stopping Drawing Jeffy/Play Dough Jeffy from using a gun or trying to kill someone, using a birthday wish which stops everyone dying from the solar eclipse however Brooklyn T. Guy used the wish instead and then he saved Santa Claus from choking. If Jeffy didn't do any of these, he wouldn't be considered a hero or an anti-hero. So I personally think Jeffy should stay. Loveable Cats (talk) 00:38, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Despite Jeffy not appearing as a villain, he does qualify as a villain. He steals, lies, abused his children and killed one of them, got Mario wrongfully arrested and lied that Mario raped him, held people captive, tortured people, locked Mario out of his own house and lied that he didn’t know who Mario was, constantly irritates Mario, took over Mario’s body and impersonated him, smacks innocent women, and several other things. For stopping Drawing Jeffy, he wasn't the one to stop him. Mario was. Jeffy only helped take him down just because Mario threatened to ground them, and Jeffy started ranting. That was both indirect and for his own benefit, which don't qualify as either heroic or anti-heroic. He also wasn't the one to use the wish to stop the solar eclipse (which was his fault, may I add), Brooklyn T. Guy was. Thus, Jeffy should not be given any credit for that. For saving Santa Claus from chocking, he only did that so that Santa could give him presents. That action was only for his own benefit and very minor as well. Thus, I do believe Jeffy does not qualify as a hero, or an anti-hero. Thatgamerfromxbox (talk) 14:45, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Alright, tell you what, I might ask one of the admins wether Jeffy belongs on this wiki or not and if they say no, then Jeffy gets deleted but if they say yes, Jeffy stays. Also, what did Jeffy steal and when was it? Loveable Cats (talk) 22:04, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Well, he's an Anti-Hero, some Anti-Heroes do good things for selfish reasons. And he's also a Jerk with a Heart of Gold, so yes. Plus PLANKTON FROM SPONGEBOB has a page, and he's a Card-Carrying Villain.ChitiMouse (talk) 16:35, September 27, 2018 (UTC)ChitiMouse He is a Type V Anti-Hero a.k.a. Nominal Hero, so he counts. ChitiMouse (talk) 16:38, September 27, 2018 (UTC)ChitiMouse I don't think he should count. He has done countless horrible, sadistic acts that not even an anti-hero would commit. As far as I'm concerned, he has done maybe less than seven good things, but I can guarantee a majority of them were for his own benefit and/or indirect. RF2024 (talk) 22:13, October 14, 2018 (UTC)